Three
by DreamHunter019
Summary: Three years I must wait. That’s what you said and I just smiled. Three years is nothing if I’ll spend ten with you. You walked away but I said no goodbye… it’s ‘see you later.’ I smiled and never cried. Sasuke and Naruto, Shounen-Ai.
1. Three Naruto POV

**Ratings: K**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: A bit of angst.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except the Plot.**

**Beta by: __****authenticity writes**(thanks bie-chan!)

**Note: Team EC… you are required to read the a/n at the bottom part please? XD**

* * *

**Three**

* * *

_Ne, Sasuke._

Three steps in front of me was supposed to be a green wooden bench. Now, it's white and covered with the purest of snow.

I think it's really pretty.

So I stood in front of it… hoping, wanting… waiting.

_Can you still remember? It was five years ago since we last sat on this bench together._

Everything is white, just like those times. Our Sakura tree is so white now. If only you can see how white it has become…

For sure, you'll smile.

_We were so innocent, so young, yet full of life._

I sat flat on the little bench.

Never mind the snow. I like them there.

This snow, this weather, they remind me of you.

Of me.

Of everything.

_Ne, do you remember? We were so happy back then. So happy, just you and me._

So I sit here, hoping, wanting… waiting.

Waiting for whom?

You, of course! You promised you'd be back. You said you'll be back for me.

That's all that matters. You **will** be back.

_Do you still remember? How we first met?_

This is where we first met, in this bench, in this snow, and in this cold.

Eight years ago we were orphans from the same orphanage.

Christmas carolers ruled the streets when you first arrived to us. You looked so messed up. No life came from your dark eyes.

They pitied you, surrounded you, and offered you friendship just to give light to those dead eyes of yours. But they weren't triumphant. You snubbed them. You chose darkness and secluded yourself from the rest of us.

I hated you for that.

I never had friends so I envied you. Why reject the offers? If it were me, I would have gladly accepted.

But it wasn't me. It was you.

_I hope you still do. Those memories are so clear to me. Crystal Clear!_

I hated you…

You never cried so I hated you more.

But no matter how coldly you acted, you were still famous. You were admired. You were loved. Even Sakura said she loves you.

Why were you running away from happiness?

I confronted you, yelled at you, and told you to be damned. I told you that there was no use holding up your tears. I told you to cry if you want to.

Ironically, I was the one who cried. I didn't want you to see me like that so I ran.

I ran somewhere far. So far… yet so near.

I reached this place and cried like mad.

_Ne, Sasuke… You can still remember it, ne? The first time we held as 'friends'?_

The first snow of that year fell at that time. It was so dark and I didn't know how to get back. I was so scared that I sobbed even more.

The gentle snow was killing me, freezing me to death.

I did not mind though. It's not much worse than being alone, right?

I sat on the bench, pulled my body closer and shut my eyes. My tears felt warm against the cold winter breeze.

I thought I was dreaming when I felt heat on my shoulders. So I looked up, and I saw you. You were so angry, dark eyes hitting my blue. You were worried.

It took me time to notice though.

You were crying.

You hugged me. We shared apologies.

Friends? Friends!

_You know what, Sasuke? You're overdue, but no worries… I'll be here… waiting for you._

We weren't friends, we were best of friends. But in spite of that, you called me dead-last, I called you bastard.

How sweet, right? But don't mind the names, we're friends! I'm satisfied.

We play near the Sakura tree and sit on the bench when we're tired. We spent our summer together sitting in the dry lawn, watching the trees grow deep in color.

Then came the other seasons, it was so fast, but who cares?

We were happy. We're always happy!

_But you know what, Sasuke? I guess I'm wrong._

_Those seasons that seemed so fast? It seems so slow now._

Here I am waiting for you.

It has been five years since that fateful day. A man in a black cloak came at the orphanage, looking for you.

He said he was your brother.

I thought it was a bluff, but when my eyes caught his, I thought they were yours.

You hugged him, you were happy, and I was happy for you too.

I didn't know what it meant then. In my young mind, I thought it was just a simple reconciliation between two brothers yearning for each other.

But that happiness of yours meant my own desolation.

_Ne, Sasuke? How long will you make me wait?_

_Will it take me more than forever?_

I can remember it clearly.

It was snowing too, and we were deprived of light.

In that little bench of ours, we shared our last time, our last hug, and our last smile.

You said your brother wants you back and you needed to leave. He's your brother; you _must_ be with him.

You said I should not cry for you'll be coming back. You will come for me in no time. That's a promise.

Your promise.

Three years I must wait. That's what you said and I just smiled.

Three years is nothing if I'll spend ten with you.

You walked away but I said no goodbye… it's 'see you later.' I smiled and never cried.

So, three years? Timer starts, now!

_I won't care though._

_I still have the afterlife, there, I would wait for you. _

Now I'm sitting here, in this little bench of ours, hoping to catch a glimpse of you in this dark.

I had a hunch that today is not yet the day.

The snow's still falling, and our little bench is still standing.

Now I wonder… are they waiting for you too?

You're lucky, Sasuke… I am lucky…

I'm not the only one… waiting for you.

_It's been five years since you've gone. I wonder how you are now._

I promised myself that once you're back, I will give a bastard like you a heart-warming smack.

Don't blame me, you're late.

At least pay for your incompetence, bastard, you fool.

You made me wait, so you must pay. I'll make you compensate.

_You know what? You're late. _

_Don't worry though, I'm still waiting._

Sasuke.

I will wait for you.

Go ahead, take your time. Three more years is nothing if I spend a life time with you.

_Go ahead, take your time._

_But the sooner you come, the sooner I'll smile. So please come now._

Now let me close my eyes for a bit.

Time traveling isn't easy.

I hope that our little bench won't mind if I will use 'him' as my bed.

_Tell you what, Sasuke,_

_If our fateful day shall come and you will ask me why…_

Let me lie against the snow, while dreaming of you… waiting for you.

But if today is the fateful day, please do wake me up and tell me "Merry Christmas".

Grant me the privilege of seeing your occasional smile.

Spare me the love that I'm longing to have.

_I'll answer you in three words, Sasuke. Three words._

_**I love you.**_

_---owari---_

* * *

**A/N: A CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR EVERYONE~ Yep. I dedicate this to everyone (esp. … and to myself since this fic itself is the proof that I survived the prelim examinations of our second semester.**

**Okay… I just want to tell everyone that this is just a product of my muse so bear with it.**

**PS: I'm having the impression that this ff site of mine will soon be the sanctuary of my SasuNaru muses. LoL. Don't hate me please. T_T**

**Dedicated to:**

**Mydeadlylover**

**Dragonmystique**

**SyusukeJie**

**RyomaDarkTezuka**

**Evs the mermaid**

**Hime-sama/Yuki**

**Lider**

**Awesome Dain**

**And**

_**authenticity writes**_

* * *

**Sasuke: Where is my lawyer?**

**Naruto: What for, teme?**

**Sasuke: I'm not even on this fic.**

**Naruto: You are…**

**Sasuke: No.. I'm not… every damn thing was just your memory, dobe… I deserve more than that since the crappy author just wrote 'SasuNaru.' This is against my rights!**

**Naruto: Forgive her.**

**Sasuke: …won't.**

**Naruto: Just… do it?!**

**Sasuke: Nope… I won't… not until she promises to write another with me on it! And don't even think about killing me!**

**Naruto: I'll tell her…**

**Sasuke: You go now… and tell her! And oh *points to the readers*… the author bitch of this crappy fic just asked me to ask for some R and R.**

**Naruto: Thanks for reading!**

_DreamHunter019_

_Another dream has ended, so let's make another. _


	2. Two Sasuke POV

**Ratings: K****  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Warning: A bit of angst. Not beta-d. May contain grammatical errors.****  
****Disclaimer: don't own anything except the Plot.****  
****Note: Same plot as the first one and this is not chapter 2, just written in Sasuke's POV**

* * *

**T W O**

* * *

_Two years had passed since the allotted time. There is remorse in my heart._

I sprawled against the white colored sheet that covered my bed in contrast to the black hues that painted the sky.

The gentle white flakes that are settling on the surface from the onyx heaven had successfully taken over my heaving mind.

The scene outside was supposed to be heartwarming but that did not apply for me.

Coldness was all that exist in the little space of mine.

No heat. No warmth.

It was always the winter and me.

No blonde to hug me to stop my trembling.

No blonde to wake me from the dream that devours me.

_How I wish to see you now is beyond comprehension.  
I'm homesick, Naruto… I'm homesick._

The snow outside, they remind me of you.

Of you.

And of you alone.

If I could only be back, I'll be there in a speed of light. But that's all that matters right?

I **will** be back.

_I know I'm two years late… but hey, are you still waiting?_

It was five years ago since I last saw you.

There's this promise I made and I assured you.

To think I said three years, but heck I've been gone for five.

It's my bad, Naruto, I'm sorry but I'll be back.

_Do you still remember the day of our meeting?  
It wasn't special… but now I can call it more than exceptional._

Do you still remember how we met?

It was winter back then and the coldness was monotonous.

A lot of people surrounded me as if I was a celebrity. I never knew how to smile that time, so I never did. I thought that would stop them from yanking me, but I guess I was wrong.

My life was so indifferent. Everyone would beam at me, praise me, and tell me they love me.

Love was overrated. How could they love someone they barely knew? That was just so unfathomable.

Pity in love's disguise was the thing I loathe the most. It was always like that and it made me disgusted. I snapped and told them I didn't care.

It was not that it mattered. I really did not care.

_In my life of indifference, guess who made the entrance…  
Yes, Naruto… how conceited of you… but yes… it is you…_

Amongst all who had welcomed me, you were the only one who never smiled at me.

Your eyes were boring holes in mine. Your azure orbs were staring. They were melting me like I was a chunk of ice useless in a blaring fire.

It was as if you could see right through me.

Your eyes were so honest. I was so sure of it.

_Your honesty, Naruto, I hate it, yet I love it._

It was the third week of December and winter did not plan on ending.

You confronted me in a corner, all alone and unwavering.

Your eyes were still blue, but no, they were brighter.

I watched you as your lips parted and mouthed words of hatred. You cursed me and yelled at me until my heart almost fell.

You told me I could cry if I wanted but you were the first one to.

Your words backfired, did they not? Funny, but then I'd notice, it hit me too.

You ran outside and vanished from my sight. I saw nothing but the blizzard as I search for your back.

_Look at me now, Naruto. I'm so out of my character.  
Should I congratulate you? You were the first one who made me do so._

My feet were moving without my control. I was seeking for you for a reason I did not know.

I fought my way to the blizzard because I know it's a must.

There you sat on a little bench. You were clutching your knees with your shivering arms, wetting your face with your flowing tears.

It was cold and you were defenseless and you were almost inviting Death.

That was really childish of you, Naruto.

My calm façade was torn apart when a poignant pout in my face materialized. I trembled with anger and walked towards you, marching until your shoulder was at my grasp, I held on tight.

Really tight.

You stopped trembling as you looked at me. Before I knew it, I was crying and smiling too.

My arms found its way around you, scared of letting go. Your arms did the same and I wondered…

_Do I have to find the reason why I searched for you in the dark?_

You took my arm and smiled for a bit.

Your golden locks festooned you. I love the way you look.

I know it was winter, but your presence screamed summer.

Naruto, did you receive any kiss from the sun?

It's a compliment, so rejoice. I never gave one to anyone.

_You are my warmth, Naruto. Nothing can replace you.  
Please end the winter soon, then maybe I can come home and see you._

Your stupidity was obvious. There's no denying you were a dead-last.

I never knew what I did, but you started calling me bastard.

Was it a call for vengeance?

Or something to tighten the bond between us?

You were my first friend, and then I decided.

You shall be my last.

_Happy days do end, don't they, Naruto?_

Years had passed and another Christmas soon arrived. The same old coldness settled by.

The disparity was this man who came from the blizzard outside. His eyes met mine. He was my brother from our clan.

Those years, I've longed for him. Now I should be happy, he was there, wasn't he?

I hugged him. He hugged me too.

You were smiling for me, Naruto, congratulating me from afar.

At least you were glad for my own contentment.

_If waiting for me makes you stupid,  
Then I'm the worst for leaving._

Then we had to leave.

We couldn't be together, that was what he said. You were not a family, so why should we?

Two drops of tears spoke for me but my brother stood untiring, he said it was for me.

You said it was nothing, and you understood but I was frightened you'd forget my name and my hold.

At least I could make you think of me so I promised I'd return.

'In three years I would be back, here in our little playground.'

I told you to wait, but no, I think I begged.

You just smiled in return and showed no traces of tears. You were glowing in the dark, Naruto, brighter than anything else.

Three years, Naruto. Just wait for my return.

Yes. I told you that.

_Five years has gone and I'm not yet back.  
But hey, are you still waiting, for a bastard like me?_

Now it's been five, and I'm not yet back. Please bear for a little longer, and then I will accept any smack.

I won't blame you, I am late. I am ready to compensate.

Please forgive my incompetence, dobe, and I know that you will.

_I know I'm late.  
But please, do wait._

It's true that I love my brother, but it's not enough to keep me any longer.

Naruto.

My love for you is two times stronger.

I will be back soon, and I mean it if it's you.

_But if happy days could end, then so does the gloomy days…  
Now Naruto, let me end your misery, but as for now, just wait. After that, let's celebrate._

Please wait for me at our playground. Sit on the bench so you won't get tired.

Lie on it if you're sleepy, and dream of me as you does.

Do not forget me. Etch my name on your mind.

Once I'm back I'll wake you from your dream, whisper the words that I was saving for you.

_Thank you, my dead-last…  
You thought me how to smile, and even how to cry…_

I love you, dead-last, there are no doubts about that.

I'm ready to confess, if you haven't realized.

Now dobe, wait for me.

I'll be on my journey.

_You thought me two things I never knew._

_---owari---_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Here as promised (oh wait... I think I didn't .). A Sasuke version of the story. I hope that it isn't as crappy as I thought it was. *crosses fingers* do you think i shoul make them meet???****  
****I hope you'll like it, and please don't read and run. Reviews will be so much loved. You will ne? Ne? ne????****  
****Oh... thanks to those who had reviewed so far. XD****  
****And oh... I'm writing another one shot... and its.... *drum roooollls* ANGST! YAAAAY!****  
****You'll read it ne??? Ne?? Ne???****  
****Right then... jaaaaa!****  
****HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_DreamHunter019_

_Another dream has ended, so let's make another. _


End file.
